The Magnificent Jump
by Basketball-Angel
Summary: The Mighty Ducks meet the Magnificent Seven, and have some fun in the west


The Magnificent Jump

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Magnificent Seven or the Mighty Ducks but only a few of us are born to that kind of privilege. Oh well.

The Mighty Ducks all ran into the locker room after practice all sweaty and breathing hard it had been a fun practice Coach Bombay had come and helped today. It had been fun, Bombay was now in Coach Orion office talking about the upcoming season. Now that the Ducks were Varsity all the Varsity had graduated last year. The kids changed quickly and ran out of the locker room they had a big history test tomorrow and were going to all get together and study at the Goldberg's Diner because the food was free. Coach Bombay and Coach Orion were going to meet them over at the diner for dinner, but Bombay had to leave the next morning.

The Ducks got over to the Diner just in time for closing and ordered their food and ate. They had an awesome time. 

"So Coach Bombay, are you going to come to our first Varsity game?" asked Charlie, hopefully. 

"I wish I could Charlie but I am going to be in New York that week I am sorry." replied Coach Bombay.

All of the kids were down after that. An hour later, the Ducks all got out their history books and opened it to the chapter. And that was the last thing the group remembered.

Danni, Connie, and Julie all woke up together out in the wilderness. 

"Well now I would like for the boys to explain this one," was Danni's first comment.

"Me, too," replied Connie.

"Hey guys there is a town just down there we can walk and maybe that is where the guys are," said Julie.

"Yeah and if that is where they are I will kill them with my bare hands," steamed Connie.

"Not if I get to them first," demanded Danni.

The three walked down to the town. It looked like a western movie or something. All the men wore cowboy hats and all the girls wore skirts. But not these three girls.

"I cannot believe every single woman we have past has worn a dress of some kind and looked at us like we are aliens," complained Connie.

"Don't pay any attention, we are not here to look good we're here to ring about 10 guys by their necks," replied Danni with a new passion.

"Amen," agreed Julie.

The trio walked into what looked like a saloon, but that was crazy it wasn't like they were in the old west, was it? It was dark but kind of happy. At least some men seem to be enjoying themselves. But one of the many men that were there caught Danni's eye he was dressed in black and looked like he had lost his best friend. But that couldn't be possible he had two others sitting with him one looked depressed and the other one seemed to stare at Connie a lot with great intentions.

'Oh boy,' Danni thought,' Guy had better not catch you looking at her like that.'

Suddenly, Danni ran right into Julie's back she stumbled forward and right in to a guy who really didn't look much older than they did.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't see ya comin' here let me help you," the kid said.

'' No, it was Danni's fault not yours," answered Julie pulling herself up.

"Danni? But it was girl who bumped into you?" he said.

"Yeah, I am Danni." Danni stated, usually people knew she was a girl very rarely was she mistaken for a boy because of her name.

"Oh I am sorry miss, I am JD" he said very politely.

"I am Julie and this is Connie," Julie introduced.

" Hey where is Connie?" asked Danni.

"HELP," screamed Connie.

Julie and Danni turned around to she some guy holding Connie and trying to kiss her.

"Let her go," Danni shouted.

"Yea just as soon as this little beauty gives me a kiss," he slobbered.

"Whatever," groaned Connie.

"Drop her, or your going to find out why they call me Catlady," Julie growled.

" I doubt that, deary," two guys said from behind them, they grabbed them.

"Put me down," screamed Danni.

" Just as soon as your friend here gives me a kiss," the guy said again.

"The lady don't act like she wants too," said the depressed guy dressed in black.

"Well that don't matter," the "bad" guy said.

"Oh I think it does," said the one who was staring at Connie.

Suddenly, five other men, including J.D. had guns pointed at the bad guys. The guys dropped the girls and practically ran for the door.

"WIMPS!!!" shouted Danni.

"Who cares?" asked Connie, " at least I didn't have to kiss that loser."

"No joke," agreed Julie.

J.D. offered a hand for Julie, another guy who looked very rich offered a hand to Connie, and finally Danni was offered a hand by the guy who liked Connie.

"You ladies alright?" asked a black man.

"I have been dropped harder by Matt and Mark," Danni said.

"Who?" asked an older man.

"No one," Danni waved off, "my name is Danni, this is Connie, and Julie. Who are you?"

"My name is Josiah, " replied the older man.

"My name is Buck," said the man who was staring at Connie.

"I am Nathan," replied the black man.

"My name is Chris," said the man dressed in black.

"I am Vin," said the other depressed guy who was staring out the window.

"and I, my fair young ladies, am Ezra," said the "rich" guy.

"Hi," the three said.

"Vin, what are you looking at?" asked Connie.

"A whole group of boys that look 'bout you're alls age are comin, you know 'em?"

The three looked at each other and ran for the window nearly knocking over Vin, however he quickly recovered and moved.

"Hey Ducks, how do you feel about a little pay back?" asked Julie.

"Sweet," replied Danni and Connie.

"Okay, those guys are our teammates, tell them, if they ask, you have never seen us. We will take care of the rest." Julie schemed.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" asked Nathan.

"Just when they pull pranks on us," rumbled Danni.

The girls ran behind the bar. They waited for the boys. They heard them come in and Goldberg's stomach growl.

"Howdy," Dwayne greeted, " we are lookin' for three girls their all about fifteen and well they ain't exactly lady like, any ya all seen 'em?"

Everyone turned stared and turned back to their drinks. Everything went back to the way it was.

"Well not everyone is as friendly here, are they cowboy?" asked Russ.

"Come on, guys it can't be hard to find them I mean how many 21st century girls can be walking around?" asked Charlie.

The guys walked up to the bar and all leaned against it, they were trying to get a feel for the environment, when out of the blue, three hands popped up and grabbed Fulton, Mark, and Guy by the shirts and the girls popped up.

Then, the girls all at once shoved the guys down and hopped over the bar. Then they shoved Russ, Charlie, and Dwayne against the bar.

"Don't you ever pull pranks like that on us again," shouted Julie at Mark.

"What?" a confused Mark asked.

"Don't get cute with us, Mark Alexander Wilson?" bellowed Danni.

"We didn't do it," Fulton explained.

"WHAT?" the alarmed girls screeched.

"We didn't do it, we thought you did," Adam explained.

"Well if you didn't do it and we didn't do it, then who did?" rationalized Ken.

Outside, the Ducks heard a large group start shouting and they saw the coaches being shoved towards the end of town and they had rope!

"Oh crap," shouted Danni.

"They are going to hang our coaches," uttered Matt.

The Ducks scrambled outside with the seven men behind them. They chased after them frantically trying to get to the crowd before it was too late. The girls realized it was the same guys that had tried to kiss Connie that were about to hang Orien and Bombay.

"STOP!" screamed Danni, who has always had one heck a set of lungs.

"You? What do you want we were about to hang these smart..." the "bad" guy started.

"You were about to let these men go," stated Vin.

"Yeah," Danni stepped forward.

"You listen to me little girl..." the guy started again.

"Awwww," gasped the Ducks.

"Did he just call me 'little girl'," Danni asked.

"Now Danni we're suppose to be working on anger management," sweetly Fulton sang in her ear.

"Anger management my butt, no one calls me little girl," Danni walked right up to him and punched him in the face. She, then, lowered her shoulder and knocked him on his butt.

The guy and his gang scrambled away, after they had prepared to retaliate and saw the seven guns pointed on them.

"Maybe, this time they will learn," stated Connie, "you don't mess with the Ducks."

To like or not to like that is the question. Please read and review!


End file.
